<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revising by Antosha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310189">Revising</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antosha/pseuds/Antosha'>Antosha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Femslash, Luna Lovegood Being Luna Lovegood, Mating Rituals, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Post-Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Pre-Threesome, Ravenclaw Luna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antosha/pseuds/Antosha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna and Ginny consider mating habits.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Revising</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another quick femmeslashy one-off with Harry/Ginny/Luna overtones. This one came out of a discussion with my then-eleven-year-old. Hee. </p>
<p>Warnings: Femmeslash; implied het and polyamory. Quasi-science.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know,” Luna mused, as she picked up Ginny's Magical Creatures notes, “species with extreme deviations in secondary sexual characteristics between the genders tend to be highly polyamorous.”</p>
<p>Blinking up into the October sunlight, Ginny stared at her friend. She had been thinking about sexual characteristics, it's true, but they had all been Harry's, and she had been wondering whether he was getting any use out of them, off on his stupid bloody quest with her brother and Hermione. “What are you talking about, Luna?”</p>
<p>Luna gazed back at her, her head cocked. “Just what I said. In species where the genders have very different appearances, males and females tend to mate as widely as they can.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Ginny didn't like the idea of that at all. Down on the lake, a gull squawked at the squid.</p>
<p>“In highly homomorphous species, on the other hand, individuals tend to pair bond.”</p>
<p>“So,” Ginny puzzled, “in species where both sexes look identical--”</p>
<p>“Like dragons and wolves,” Luna interjected.</p>
<p>“--they mate for life,” Ginny continued.</p>
<p>“Generally.”</p>
<p>“But with creatures like, I don't know--”</p>
<p>“Snorkacks and peafowl,” Luna said airily.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Like them. In those species, they sleep around like crazy?”</p>
<p>Luna put a finger to her nose, considered for a moment, and then nodded. “I don't think that sleeping necessarily applies in those species. But yes, that's the idea.”</p>
<p>A sour feeling floated up inside of Ginny. “Lucky them,” she muttered.</p>
<p>“Well, it works out evolutionarily, I suppose, but there is a definite downside. Those species don't tend to favor organized social behavior, which seems rather sad.” Luna sat down on the blanket beside Ginny, linking her thin arm through Ginny's own. “Like gorillas and centaurs, of course, humans are in between.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Harry. Neville. Michael. Dean. Harry. Harry. Harry. “Oh.”</p>
<p>“Well, I think that's enough time on Care for Magical Creatures. Let's work on something else.” Luna's eyes became unusually focused--on Ginny's knee, as it happened.</p>
<p>“Oh, okay,” Ginny murmured. She hadn't really absorbed much of what they'd been revising--not until the talk turned to mating, of course. “What do you want to look at next?”</p>
<p>“Arithmancy,” Luna said, and Ginny was suddenly very aware of her friend's breath on her cheek; it smelled of cinnamon Sugar Quills. Ginny turned toward Luna and was suddenly lost in the wash of two enormous, deep, pale blue eyes. “I'd like to discuss triads,” Luna said, leaning forward and capturing Ginny's lips in her own.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>